kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1
Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1 (仮面ライダーU.S.A.vs仮面ライダー1号 Kamen Raidā U.S.A. tai Kamen Raidā Ichigō) is a Plot Scenes *'Scene 1': Steve Wilson arrives at Japan - Steve Wilson is here at Japan for the first time and need help from Kazuya Taki. *'Scene 2': Ghost Shocker visits Japan - Ghost Shocker visits Japan for the first time and need help from the Shocker. *'Scene 3': Shocker meets Ghost Shocker - Ghost Shocker and Shocker are gonna work together. *'Scene 4': Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Super Sentai * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Neo-Jetman * * * *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger * * * * * * * * * * * *S.P.D. Fire Squad * * * * *Go-On Wings * * * * * * * * Allies *Tōbei Tachibana *Mayu Tachibana *Kazuya Taki *Professor Midorikawa *Ruriko Midorikawa *Hiromi Nohara *Snack Amigo *Deneb *Deneb II *Deneb III *Deneb IV *Teddy *Momotaros III *Urataros III *Kintaros III *Ryutaros III *Sieg III *Megumi Aso *Mitsuhide Aso *Hina Izumi *Kengo Utahoshi *Yuki Jojima *Miu Kazashiro *Shun Daimonji *Tomoko Nozama *JK *Shigeru Wajima *Akira Kazuraba *Chucky *Rica *Rat *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta *Miku Hanasaki *Yukari Karasawa *Akio Togama *Nina Kisaragi *Satsuki Yamabuki *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Kanon Fukami *Sennin *Yurusen *Navi *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Toru Morishita *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Psycholon *Joe Ikeda *Xander Yuki *Lumiere Hemmer *Ronald Abraham Potter *Dr. Zen Schulz *Professor Joel Rogers *Andrew Stark *Senator Alvin Obama *Jamon Wilson *Carla Wilson *Mitch Wilson *Gene Wilson *Tucker Wilson *Burt Wilson *Tara Wilson *Eileen Wilson *Audrey Wilson *Phoebe Wilson *Admiral Carver Wilson *President Howard Lopez *General Walden Harper *Private Claire Ross *Captain Sabine Roberts *Agent Kanan Purtle *Cadet Carly Geller *Colonel Logan Fitzgerald *Major Coop Watterson *Lieutenant Roger Lune *Commandant Dougal Walker *Marshal Hugh Crane *Corporal Molly Wheeler *Mayor Kaine Grayson *Lieutenant Duke Duffy *Governor Wendy Masterson *Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky *Supreme Nicole Wright *Commissioner Nate McGoon *Chief Claire Darby *Vice President Arthur Loud *Chancellor Ben Moko Villains *Shocker **Great Leader of Shocker **Doctor Shinigami **Ambassador Hell **Scorpion Man **Sabotegron **Ghoster **Zanjioh **Shiomaneking **Poison Lizard Man **Jaguarman **Girizames **Hiruchameleon **Ganikomol **Isojinjaguar **Cheetahkatatsumuri **Arimammoth **Turtle Bazooka **Yamaarashiroid **Tiger-Roid **Poison Scorpion Man **Mogura-Roid **Sarracenian **Mantis Man **Grimreaper Chameleon **Sabotegron **Cockroach Man **Gireera **Pranodon **Kinokomorgu **Armadillong **Bee Woman **Shocker Dopant **Shocker Greeed **Shocker Zodiarts **Shocker Gamma **Shocker Combatmen *Megahex *Amadum *Roidmudes **Roidmude 004 **Roidmude AAA **Roidmude XXX **Paradox Roidmude *Xibalba *Dark Mind *Gamma **Katana Gamma **Yari Gamma **Denki Gamma **Book Gamma **Ono Gamma **Machine Gun Gamma **Onpu Gamma **Insect Gamma **Seiryuto Gamma **Planet Gamma **Knife Gamma **Gazai Gamma **Katchu Gamma **Hikoki Gamma **Da Vinci Gamma **Michelangelo Gamma **Raffaello Gamma *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Colonel Sung **Ambassador Sorrow **Ghost Shocker Dopant **Ghost Shocker Greeed **Ghost Shocker Zodiarts **Ghost Shocker Gamma **Ghost Shocker Combatant Form Changes and Collectibles Used Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Grateful **Specter ***Specter, Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom **Dark Necrom P ***Dark Necrom P **Zero Specter ***Zero *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Grateful Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Deep Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii **Dark Necrom P ***Dark Necrom P Damashii **Zero Specter ***Zero Damashii Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Tridoron ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Speed, Type Tridoron **Heart ***Type Change: Shift Heartron ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Miracle **Brain ***Type Change: Shift Braintron ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Marvelous **Medic ***Type Change: Shift Medicrane ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Miracle *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser **Jun ***Form Change: (blue) **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) **Gen ***Form Change: (white) **'Form Used:' ***Chaser (Production Model) **Crosser ***Form Change: (blue) **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) **Genpachiro ***Form Change: (blue) **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen **Kamen Rider Duke Prototype ***Lemon **Kamen Rider Sigurd Prototype ***Cherry **Kamen Rider Marika Prototype ***Peach **Kamen Rider Proto-Tyrant ***Dragonfruits *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian Arms **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi Arms **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen Arms **Kamen Rider Duke Prototype ***Lemon Arms **Kamen Rider Sigurd Prototype ***Cherry Arms **Kamen Rider Marika Prototype ***Peach Arms **Kamen Rider Proto-Tyrant ***Dragonfruits Arms Core Medals and Combos Gaia Memories Astroswitches Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: ***Magic: **'Style Used' ***Flame Style **Kamen Rider Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: **'Mantle Used:' *** **Kamen Rider Mages ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Other Form Changes *Kabuto: Masked Form, Rider Form *Den-O: Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Liner *Zeronos: Altair *New Den-O: Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Strike Cast * Takeshi Hongo: Hiroshi Fujioka * Hayato Ichimonji: Takeshi Sasaki * Shiro Kazami, Aorenger, Big One: Hiroshi Miyauchi * Tōbei Tachibana: Rakkyo Ide * Mayu Tachibana: Natsumi Okamoto * Kazuya Taki: Jirō Chiba * Keisuke Jin: Ryo Hayami * Daisuke Yamamoto: Tōru Okazaki * Hiroshi Tsukuba: Hiroaki Murakami * Kazuya Oki: Shunsuke Takasugi * Ryo Murasame: Shun Sugata * Kotaro Minami: Tetsuo Kurata * Joe the Haze: Rikiya Koyama * Shin Kazamatsuri: Shin Ishikawa * Masaru Aso: Kou Domon * Kouji Segawa, TyrannoRanger: Yūta Mochizuki * Takeru Tenkuji: Shun Nishime * Akari Tsukimura: Hikaru Ohsawa * Onari Yamanouchi: Takayuki Yanagi * Makoto Fukami: Ryosuke Yamamoto * Sennin: Naoto Takenaka * Alain: Hayato Isomura * Alia: Reon Kadena * Kanon Fukami: Mio Kudo * Yurusen: Aoi Yuki * Ryu Tenkuji, Yellow Lion: Kazuhiko Nishimura * Daigo Fukami: Ikki Sawamura * Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi * Kiriko Shijima: Rio Uchida * Chase: Taiko Katono * Gou Shijima: Yuu Inaba * Jun Honganji: Tsurutaro Kataoka * Rinna Sawagami: Rei Yoshii * Kyu Saijo: Kenta Hamano * Genpachiro Otta, Cheetahkatatsumuri: Taira Imata * Shingo Tachibana: Seiroku Nakazawa * Heart: Tomoya Warabino * Brain: Shouta Matsushima * Medic: Fumika Baba * Kouta Kazuraba: Gaku Sano * Kaito Kumon: Yutaka Kobayashi * Mitsuzane Kureshima: Mahiro Takasugi * Takatora Kureshima: Yuki Kubota * Hideyasu Jonouchi: Ryō Matsuda * Oren Pierre Alfonzo: Metal Yoshida * Zack: Gaku Matsuda * Peko: Saku Momose * Mai Takatsukasa: Yuumi Shida * Akira Kazuraba: Rika Izumi * Chucky: Kanon Tsuyama * Rica: MIINA * Rat: Ren Ozawa * Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi * Shunpei Nara: Junki Tozuka * Rinko Daimon: Yuko Takayama * Kosuke Nitoh: Tasuku Nagase * Mayu Inamori: Erina Nakayama * Yuzuru Ijima: Shinta Sōma * Masahiro Yamamoto: Shingo Kawaguchi * Shigeru Wajima: Hisahiro Ogura * Gentaro Kisaragi: Sota Fukushi * Kengo Utahoshi: Ryuki Takahashi * Yuki Jojima: Fumika Shimizu * Miu Kazashiro: Rikako Sakata * Shun Daimonji: Justin Tomimori * Tomoko Nozama: Shiho * JK: Shion Tsuchiya * Eiji Hino: Shu Watanabe * Hina Izumi: Riho Takada * Shotaro Hidari: Renn Kiriyama * Phillip: Masaski Suda * Ryu Terui: Minehiro Kinomoto * Sokichi Narumi: Koji Kikkawa * Elizabeth: Tomomi Kasai * Queen: Tomomi Itano * Aoi Katsuragi: Yukari Taki * Akiko Narumi: Hikaru Yamamoto * Isamu Bito: Kazuyoshi Ozawa * Santa-chan: Zennosuke Fukkin * Watcherman: Nasubi * Tsukasa Kadoya: Masahiro Inoue * Wataru Kurenai: Koji Seto * Kengo Eritate: Kouhei Kumai * Megumi Aso: Nana Yanagisawa * Shizuka Nomura: Rina Koike * Ryotaro Nogami: Takeru Satoh * Kotaro Nogami: Dori Sakurada * Yuto Sakurai: Yuichi Nakamura * Naomi: Rina Akiyama * Owner: Kenjirō Ishimaru * Kazuma Kenzaki: Takayuki Tsubaki * Sakuya Tachibana: Kousei Amano * Hajime Aikawa: Ryoji Morimoto * Mutsuki Kamijo: Takahiro Hōjō * Junichi Kaito: Yuuki Kuroda * Haruka Miwa: Yoko Mitsuya * Shin Magaki: Takao Sugiura * Takumi Inui: Kento Handa * Keitaro Kikuchi: Ken Mizorogi * Shuji Mihara: Atsushi Harada * Mari Sonoda: Yuria Haga * Takahisa Shindo: Shintaro Chikada * Rina Abe: Rie Kasai * Takeshi Kuroki: Hideo Sakaki * Miho Nakamura: Fuuka Nishihira * Toru Morishita: Naoto Takahashi * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jonathan Sadowski * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin : Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Polly Parker: Emily Osment * Marianne Adams: Bridget Mendler * Chloe Ross: Keke Palmer * Marla Ross: China Anne McClain * Terry Davenport: Blake Michael * Bruce Douglas: Moises Arias * Ace Justice: Corey Fogelmanis * Jamie Jameson: Tyler James Williams * Luke Larkin: Asa Butterfield * Lori Justice: Selena Gomez * Sara Foster: Rowan Blanchard * Dani McDougal: Karen Gillan * Jen McDougal: Jenna Coleman * Cleo McDougal: Sierra McCormick * Jessie Kane: Sabrina Carpenter * Jonsey Jones: Nicholas D'Agosto * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Dr. Zen Schulz: Ben Savage * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Admiral Carver Wilson: Neil Patrick Harris * President Howard Lopez: Chris Rock * General Walden Harper: Matthew Broderick * Private Claire Ross: Tamera Mowry * Captain Sabine Roberts: Cobie Smulders * Agent Kanan Purtle: David DeLuise * Cadet Carly Geller: Alyson Hannigan * Colonel Logan Fitzgerald: Will Smith * Major Coop Watterson: Dee Bradley Cooper * Lieutenant Roger Lune: Chris Pratt * Commandant Dougal Walker: Chris Evans * Marshal Hugh Crane: Tobey Maguire * Corporal Molly Wheeler: Anne Hathaway * Lieutenant Duke Duffy: Aaron Eckhart * Mayor Kaine Grayson: Justin Long * Governor Wendy Masterson: Jennifer Aniston * Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky: Michael B. Jordan * Supreme Nicole Wright: Allison Janney * Commissioner Nate McGoon: Steven Yuen * Chief Claire Darby: Judy Greer * Vice President Arthur Loud: Seann William Scott * Chancellor Ben Moko: Brendan Fraser * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: Will Ferrell (English), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) * General Dark: Cam Gigandet * Colonel Sung: Chris Tallman * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Adolf Schmidt: Rob Riggle * Johann Zola: John C. Reilly * Lord Eragon: Eric Roberts * Madame Linda: January Jones * Yelena Bella: Amanda Seyfried * Craig Mann: Jeremy Kent Jackson * Doctor Shinigami: Hironobu Ohashi * Ambassador Hell: Ren Osugi *Thomas Hanna: Nick Robinson * Archie Kent: Peyton Clark * Becky Kent: Amber Montana * Darwin Kent: Roshon Fegan * Athol Kent: Jake Short * Margaret Kent: Kira Kosarin * Amadum: Tomorowo Taguchi Voice Actors * Narrator: Chris Parnell * , Voice: * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Joe Odagiri * Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu * Kamen Rider G3: Tomohisa Yuge * Kamen Rider Gills: Yūsuke Tomoi * Kamen Rider G3‑X: Jun Kaname * Kamen Rider G3 Mild: Akiyoshi Shibata * Kamen Rider G4‑X: Akane Kimura * Another Agito: Yoshikazu Kotani * V1: Jun Yamasaki * Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Ryuga: Takamasa Suga * Kamen Rider Knight: Satoshi Matsuda * Kamen Rider Zolda: Ryohei Odai * Kamen Rider Raia: Hassei Takano * Kamen Rider Ouja: Takashi Hagino * Kamen Rider Tiger: Jun Takatsuki * Kamen Rider Odin: Kenzaburo Kikuchi * Kamen Rider Hibiki: Shigeki Hosokawa * Kamen Rider Ibuki: Jouji Shibue * Kamen Rider Todoroki: Shingo Kawaguchi * Kamen Rider Zanki: Kenji Matsuda * Kamen Rider Danki: Makoto Ito * Kamen Rider Sabaki: Katsumi Shiono * Kamen Rider Eiki: Kazuya Nakai * Kamen Rider Amaki: Nana Akiyama * Kamen Rider Kyoki: Yuichi Nakamura * Kamen Rider Akatsuki: Kento Shibuya * Kamen Rider Shouki: Yoshifumi Oshikawa * Kamen Rider Gouki: Tomohisa Yuge * Kamen Rider Banki: Kanji Tsuda * Kamen Rider Toki: Kenzaburo Kikuchi * Kamen Rider Michibiki: Daijiro Kawaoka * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hiro Mizushima * Kamen Rider Gatack: Yuuki Sato * Kamen Rider Drake: Kazuki Kato * Kamen Rider TheBee: Anna Nagata * Kamen Rider Sasword: Yusuke Yamamoto * Kamen Rider KickHopper, Go-On Gold: Hidenori Tokuyama * Kamen Rider PunchHopper: Hiroyuki Matsumoto * Momotaros, Momotaros III: Toshihiko Seki * Urataros, Urataros III: Koji Yusa * Kintaros, Kintaros III: Masaki Terasoma * Ryutaros, Ryutaros III, Garagaranda, Yamaarashiroid: Kenichi Suzumura * Sieg, Sieg III, Genesis Driver Equipment Voice, Megahex: Shin-ichiro Miki * Deneb, Deneb II, Deneb III, Signalman: Hōchū Ōtsuka * Teddy: Daisuke Ono * Kamen Rider Diend: Kimito Totani * Kamen Rider Kiva-la: Kanna Mori * Kamen Rider Birth: Asaya Kimijima * Kamen Rider Birth Prototype: Hiroaki Iwanaga * Kamen Rider Meteor: Ryo Yoshizawa * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko: Erina Mano * Riderman: Takayuki Masuda * Kamen Rider Fifteen: Ryan Lee * Kamen Rider Gold Drive: Masakazu Morita * Zyuoh Eagle: Masaki Nakao * Zyuoh Shark: Miki Yanagi * Zyuoh Lion: Shouhei Nanba * Zyuoh Elephant: Tsurugi Watanabe * Zyuoh Tiger: Haruka Tateishi * Zyuoh Gorilla: Unshō Ishizuka * Zyuoh TheWorld: Naoki Kunishima * Zyuoh Rhinos: Pile Volcano Ota * Zyuoh Wolf: Hidenori Takahashi * Zyuoh Crocodile: Mitsuaki Kanuka * Zyuoh Bird: Kohei Murakami * Zyuoh Whale: Chō * Zyuoh Condor: Ririne Sasano * AkaNinger: Shunsuke Nishikawa * AoNinger: Gaku Matsumoto * KiNinger: Kaito Nakamura * ShiroNinger: Yuuka Yano * MomoNinger: Kasumi Yamaya * StarNinger: Hideya Tawada * Elder AkaNinger: Takashi Sasano * Whirlwind AkaNinger: Toshihiro Yashiba * MidoNinger: Megumi Han * ToQ 1gou: Jun Shison * ToQ 2gou: Jin Hiramaki * ToQ 3gou: Riria Kojima * ToQ 4gou: Ryusei Yokohama * ToQ 5gou: Ai Moritaka * ToQ 6gou: Shin Nagahama * : * Kyoryu Navy: Shizuka Nakamura * Kyoryu Red: Ryo Ryusei * Kyoryu Black: Syuusuke Saito * Kyoryu Blue: Yamato Kinjo * Kyoryu Green: Akihisa Shiono * Kyoryu Pink: Ayuri Konno * : * , : * , : * : * : * Red Buster: Katsushiro Suzuki * Blue Buster: Ryoma Baba * Yellow Buster: Arisa Komiya * AbareYellow: Aiko Ito * Beet Buster, MagiYellow: Hiroya Matsumoto * : Yuuichi Nakamura * Cheeda Nick: Keiji Fujiwara * Gorisaki Banana: Tesshō Genda * Usada Lettuce: Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Psycholon: Nana Mizuki * : * : * : * : * : * : Junya Ikeda * : Yukari Tamura * : * Gosei Pink: Rika Satoh * Gosei Black: Kyousuke Hamao * Gosei Yellow: Mikiho Niwa * Gosei Blue: Kento Ono * Gosei Knight: Katsuyuki Konishi * Shinken Red: Tori Matsuzaka * Shinken Blue: Hiroki Aiba * Shinken Pink: Rin Takanashi * Shinken Green: Shogo Suzuki * Shinken Yellow: Suzuka Morita * Shinken Gold: Keisuke Sohma * Princess Shinken Red: Runa Natsui * Go-On Red: Yasuhisa Furuhara * Go-On Blue: Shinwa Kataoka * Go-On Yellow: Rina Aizawa * Go-On Green: Hidenori Tokuyama * Go-On Black: Kenji Ebisawa * Go-On Silver: Yumi Sugimoto * GekiRed: Hiroki Suzuki * GekiYellow: Mina Fukui * GekiBlue: Manpei Takagi * GekiViolet: Riki Miura * GekiChopper: Sotaro * : * Bouken Black: Yasuka Saitoh * Bouken Blue: Masashi Mikami * Bouken Yellow: Chise Nakamura * : * AkaRed: Toru Furuya * MagiRed: Atsushi Hashimoto * MagiBlue: Asami Kai * MagiPink: Ayumi Beppu * MagiGreen: Yuki Ito * MagiShine: Yousuke Ichikawa * MagiMother: Azusa Watanabe * Wolzard Fire: Tsutomu Isobe * : * DekaBlue: Tsuyoshi Hayashi * DekaGreen: Yousuke Itou * : * DekaBreak: Tomokazu Yoshida * DekaMaster: Tetsu Inada * DekaSwan: Mako Ishino * AbaRed: Koichiro Nishi * AbareBlue: Shou Tomita * : * HurricaneBlue: Nao Nagasawa * HurricaneYellow: Kohei Yamamoto * KabutoRaiger: Yujiro Shirakawa * KuwagaRaiger: Nobuo Kyo * Shurikenger: Taiki Matsuno * GaoRed: Noboru Kaneko * TimeYellow: Shuhei Izumi * GoRed: Ryuichiro Nishioka * : Masashi Taniguchi * GoGreen: Atsushi Harada * GoPink: Kayoko Shibata * GingaRed: Kazuki Maehara * MegaRed: Hayato Oshiba * MegaBlue: Masaya Matsukaze * Red Racer, Shocker Buruburu: Yūji Kishi * Blue Racer: Yoshihiro Masujima * OhRed: Masaru Shishido * , : * : * NinjaBlue: Hiroshi Tsuchida * NinjaYellow: Shu Kawai * NinjaBlack: Kane Kosugi * Ninjaman: Kazuki Yao * : * ShishiRanger: Tatsuya Nomi * TenmaRanger: Ei Hamura * KirinRanger: Keisuke Tsuchiya * HououRanger: Natsuki Takahashi * KibaRanger: Wataru Abe * MammothRanger: Seiju Umon * TriceraRanger: Hideki Fujiwara * TigerRanger: Takumi Hashimoto * PteraRanger: Reiko Chiba * Black Condor: Toshihide Wakamatsu * FiveRed: Toshiya Fuji * FiveBlue: Kei Sindachiya * FiveYellow: Ryo Narushima * Red Turbo: Kenta Satou * Red Falcon: Daisuke Shima * Red Mask: Ryousuke Kaizu * Blue Mask: Issei Hirota * Green Flash: Kihachirō Uemura * ChangeGriffon: Kazuoki Takahashi * : * Dyna Pink: Sayoko Hagiwara * Google Black, Dyna Black: Jyunichi Haruta * VulEagle: Takayuki Godai * Battle Kenya, Denji Blue: Kenji Ohba * Battle Cossack: Daisuke Ban * Akarenger: Naoya Makoto * Past Sentai Warriors (Voice): Tomokazu Seki, Takeshi Kusao, Hiromi Takeuchi, Akiko Nakagawa, Taketoshi Kawano, Kunihiro Kawamoto * Dark Mind: Shozo Iizuka * Xibalba: Takaya Hashi * Ghost Shocker Dopant: Kurtwood Smith * Ghost Shocker Greeed: Charlie Sheen * Ghost Shocker Zodiarts: Ty Burrel * Ghost Shocker Gamma: Ashton Klutcher * Shocker Dopant: Ryokan Koyanagi * Shocker Greeed: Hideo Ishikawa * Shocker Zodiarts: * Shocker Gamma: Kaba-chan * Tiger-Roid: Tetsuya Nakayashiki * Mogura-Roid: Kyousei Tsukui * Hiruchameleon: Mahito Tsujimura * Shocker Combatmen: * Great Leader of Shocker, Kamen Rider Stronger, Ikadevil, Girizames, Shiomaneking, Poison Lizard Man, Ganikomol, Turtle Bazooka, Parka Ghosts: Tomokazu Seki * Drag Visor Voice: Tsuyoshi Koyama * Faiz Driver Equipment Voice: Takehiko Kano * Voice: * Zecter Voice: Surage Gajria * Proto Kivat: * Decadriver Voice: Mark Okita * Gaia Memory Voice: Fumihiko Tachiki * O Scanner Voice: Akira Kushida * Sengoku Driver Equipment Voice: Seiji Hiratoko * Ghost Driver, Eyecon Driver G: m.c.A·T * Mega Ulorder: Peter von Gomm Suit Actors * Kamen Rider USA 1: * Kamen Rider USA 2: * Kamen Rider USA V3: * Kamen Rider 1: * Kamen Rider 2: * Kamen Rider V3: * Kamen Rider Ghost: Seiji Takaiwa * Kamen Rider Specter: Jun Watanabe * Kamen Rider Necrom: Eitoku * Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P: Satoshi Fujita * Kamen Rider Zero Specter: Yugo Fujii * Kamen Rider Dark Ghost: Yasuhiko Imai Crew Transcript For a full transcript, click here Notes Gallery Calf6yhUcAIve4e.jpg|Takeshi Hongo and Hayato Ichimonji's upgraded Typhoons Fan lock kamen rider cyclone lockseed by cometcomics-d7w9jhd.png|Cyclone Lockseed Zyuohger - Rhino.png|Zyuoh Rhinos Zyuohger - Wolf.png|Zyuoh Wolf Zyuohger - Crocro.png|Zyuoh Crocodile 21165259 p0 master1200.jpg|Gokai Red is holding a Kamen Rider Ryuki Key Calf6yfUkAAGXxR.jpg|Power Up Kamen Rider 1 and Power Up Kamen Rider 2 O0595044610575422992.jpg|New Den-O's Gun, Rod, Sword and Ax Forms 10121163354.jpg|New Den-O Wing Form Proto kivat by butterwarrior72-d9c2pzi.png|Proto Kivat Requested kamen rider garulu by taiko554-d37w8sr.png|Kamen Rider Garulu 1 by tuanenam-d7m32nj.png|Kamen Rider W Mega - Extreme 644168.png|Kamen Rider OOO Super Tamashii Combo Kamen rider birth protobuster by tuanenam-d6njfw7.jpg|Kamen Rider Birth Protobuster 50767090 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Launcher States Kamen rider meteor flare by tuanenam-d6mv0b7.jpg|Kamen Rider Meteor Flare The power of cosmic by yuuyatails-d5d2fnj.jpg|Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Cosmic States Kamen rider wizard elemental dragon by 99trev-da0fmsm.png|Kamen Rider Wizard Elemental Dragon 1 by tuanenam-d6nhpqg.jpg|Kamen Rider Beast Chimera Kamen-Rider-Gaim-Mash-Up-Lock.jpg|Kamen Rider Gaim Kuuga Arms, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Kiva Arms, Kamen Rider Ryugen Agito Arms and Kamen Rider Baron Blade Arms Kamen rider knuckle tendou arms by teiouja-d7ovpq5.png|Kamen Rider Knuckle Kabuto Arms Kamen rider chou chaser by mastvid-d9mnnus.jpg|Kamen Rider Super Chaser 9082710549078aa505aede67e0293c19.jpg|Rider Key (Decade) 438174.png|Kamen Rider W Key 447660.png|Kamen Rider X Key 458819.png|Kamen Rider Ryuki Key 438033.png|Kamen Rider Blade Key 467881.png|Kamen Rider Agito Key Final attack ride heisei rider by blazing the hedgehog.png|Final Attack Ride: Heisei Riders 17618848 p0 master1200.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Gekijoban Lrg141741 3 1022197.jpg|Shocker Dopant Memory Custom gokai change red by hbgoo-d6e1598.jpg|Gokaigers as Vul Eagle, Shinken Red, Red Falcon, TyrannoRanger, Red Hawk and Gosei Red Custom gokai change black by hbgoo-d8gjnta.jpg|Gokaigers as Goggle Black, NinjaBlack, AbareBlack, Mega Black, Go-On Black and Change Griffin Custom gokai change blue by hbgoo-d65p7x7.jpg|Gokaigers as Bouken Blue, Vul Shark, TriceraRanger, Deka Blue, Mega Blue and Change Pegasus Custom gokai change green by hbgoo-d712g50.jpg|Gokaigers as Green Two, GingaGreen, DragonRanger, Shurikenger, Magi Green and Green Sai Custom gokai change yellow by hbgoo-d65p86c.jpg|Gokaigers as Ninja Yellow, Go Yellow, Gao Yellow, Magi Yellow, Yellow Lion and Vul Panther Custom gokai change white by hbgoo-d65p8lw.jpg|Gokaigers as Ninja White, Gao White, Big One, KibaRanger, Change Mermaid and GekiChopper Custom gokai change 1 pink by hbgoo-d8glg4v.jpg|Gokaigers as Dyna Pink, DekaPink, Bouken Pink, Shinken Pink, Ginga Pink and Pink Turbo Gokai change gold rangers series 2 by hbgoo-da4sjlm.jpg|Gokaigers as Magi Shine, Kyoryu Gold, Shinken Gold, Go-On Gold and Beet Buster Gokai change silver rangers series 2 by hbgoo-da4sjfh.jpg|Gokaigers as Stag Buster, Mega Silver, Bouken Silver, Go-On Silver and Gao Silver 21165259 p1 master1200.jpg|Gokaigers as Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Agito Trivia Notes Category:Specials Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Crossovers